Seaver & Reid Secret Relationship
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: The couple are fascinated with each other's family history.
1. Chapter 1

Ashley Seaver and Spencer Reid had been secretly seeing each other for about a year. Both seemed to be fascinated with each other's family history. Seaver's father was a serial killer. Reid's mother was mentally ill. Both of them had decided that they didn't want to have any children. They had never actually discussed this at length.

About seven months after secretly seeing each other, they became intimate with each other. Shortly thereafter, Reid started to develop severe headaches. They got worse until 4 months later; he went to the doctor because he couldn't stand the pain any longer. A cause wasn't found but the doctor gave him two medications which helped him a lot. The headaches stopped but the side effects of the medications put an end to their sex life and their relationship. Reid had never told her about the headaches or the medications he was talking.

Reid forgot to bring his pills on a trip. He noticed that he didn't have any headaches and the BAU was away for nearly four days. In fact he had no headaches at all. He decided to stop taking them.

Hotch had noticed that the relationship between Seaver and Reid had changed. They had gone from talking to each other all the time to barely talking to each other and avoiding each other as much as possible. Others had noticed it. When Hotch took them aside, they said everything was fine but Hotch knew otherwise. He'd figured they've had a falling out over something.

After a year and a half Ashley Seaver left the Bureau. Reid was relieved that he didn't have to see her everyday at work. Their relationship was one that he wished had never happened and if he had to do it all over again, he never would have gotten close to her. Despite his thoughts, he still had a strong physical attraction to her that he tried to deny.

The next chapter will be about Ashley's Seaver's 30th Birthday Party.


	2. Chapter 2

From time to time Ashley Seaver thought about Reid. She still carried a torch for him. She guessed that their family histories were what caused the problems in the relationship. Reid was so terrified that she would become pregnant even though she'd been on the pill for years that he used a condom every time they had sex. Finally this terror had gotten to the point where he couldn't function at all sexually. He denied this when she told him that this was his problem.

In a couple of days Ashley would be celebrating her 30th birthday. Her friend Martha who set up the party had invited the BAU. It was last minute so Ashley didn't know if anyone would show up. She was surprised that Reid had shown up. The rest of the BAU didn't show up.

After a couple of drinks Ashley was dancing on the table. This was the last thing she remembered from the evening. When she woke up the next morning, she was at Reid's apartment sleeping on the living room coach. She was fully clothed. Reid was sound asleep in his bedroom. Very quietly she got up and left.

Reid heard the door close and looked out the window. He saw Seaver walking down the street. About 5 minutes later Reid became so sick that he started vomiting. Then the headache came and it was one of the worst he'd ever had.

The next day at work Hotch called an ambulance. Reid had been vomiting all morning and complaining of having a horrible headache.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley Seaver hadn't been feeling well. She noticed that her period was late. She had scheduled an appointment with a new gynecologist after taking several blood tests.

"Well, Ashley, I got back your blood tests results. You are pregnant." Said Dr. Joan Minson.

Ashley was in total shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I didn't think this would happen."

Dr. Minson had heard this many times. She noticed that Ashley didn't have a ring on her finger and her marital status was listed as single. Dr, Minson was also a Senator from the state of Virginia. While many people still thought that this happened primarily to teens, young woman of lower socio-economic standing, the fact was it happened in the upper economic status as well.

"Well, this happens a lot more often than one would think. Is the father likely to be supportive of you?"

"That I really can't tell you. He's afraid to have kids because his mother is mentally ill and my father is the North Dakota Serial killer, so you can see….

In an instant Seaver regretted what she had just said. She wasn't thinking when she spoke, something that often got her into trouble.

Dr, Minson's jaw dropped and she dropped the clipboard she was carrying.

Seaver made a quick exit from the building after paying the bill.


	4. Chapter 4

"The North Dakota Strangler had murdered teens and a young woman throughout North Dakota starting in the early 1970's when he was a teen. He had gotten away with it by kidnapping them from different parts of the state, killing them and then burying them in his backyard. He was charged with killing 19 women in North Dakota but admitted to killing about 50 women throughout the Dakota, Nebraska and Iowa." Said the reporter.

Dr. Minson was on the internet listing to a documentary about the North Dakota Serial Killer. She looked at her watch and realized she was running a little late.

Two hours later North Dakota Senator Nancy King was showing Dr. Minson pictures of her niece's children. The two women were dinning at a Northern Italian Restaurant and were finishing up their meal. The North Dakota Senator had just been elected to office a couple of months before.

"Sadly my sister died when Miriam was very young, she was 3 years old. She was killed by the North Dakota strangler. Her car broke down on the highway. Miriam was in a car seat (this is when they first came out). . He came by pretending that he was going to help her but what he did was abduct her at gunpoint, drove her 200 miles to Grand Forks and then he beat, raped and strangled her. Thankfully he didn't hurt Miriam. Several hours after the abduction a state trooper found Miriam in the car seat crying. We didn't know what had happened to her until 1995 when they arrested the North Dakota Strangler.

"I'm sorry."

"Bill and I raised her as her dad had died a couple of weeks before in a farming accident. 1982 was a terrible year for our family."

Senator King paused for a moment.

"Well my niece is happily married and now has 3 children. My sister would have adored her grandchildren."

A TV screen was at the bar near where the women sat. Everyone became quiet when a news flash came on.

"This is John Whimmer reporting from outside of Grand Forks Prison which is about 100 miles north of Grand Forks. Reports have been circulating since this afternoon that North Dakota Serial killer has been killed by several inmates during a prison riot. Reports say that he was stabbed over 70 times. He was also kicked, beaten, and stomped on by as many as 30 inmates. This man confessed to murdering over 50 women including the sister of Senator Nancy King. Stay tuned for more updates on the situation. "

Thankfully for the Senators, they were sitting in an area where there was no one else around. The two women didn't say anything for a long time. They got up and said their goodbye's and quickly left before anyone noticed them.


	5. Chapter 5

Seaver went into hiding after the news reports about her father being killed. So far no reports about her had surfaced. Hotch had gone to great lengths to make sure she was protected. Her mother had died several years ago and she had no other family.

Dr. Minson was very concerned about Seaver. She had never called her again to make another appointment. But there was nothing she could do as to her knowledge Seaver wasn't in any danger.

A couple of days after the North Dakota Strangler was killed; Billie Ray Jones was taken from Grand Forks Prison to the Court House to stand trial for being the ring leader of plotting to kill the North Dakota Strangler. He confessed to being the ringleader.

A reporter while he was being lead away to the courthouse asked him why he killed the Strangler. Billie stopped for a moment.

"I did it to protect the women of North Dakota. This man told me that he was the one who ran me off the road and caused my ex-girlfriend's baby (our baby) to die. He laughed in my face. He then told me he murdered her mother years earlier. I knew I couldn't whip his butt so I got others who were also bullied by him and we took action against him."


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley Seaver was hiding out in a cabin on the "Forgotten Coast of Florida." It was very quiet there. Especially being that it was the 8th of January. She had written a letter to Reid and had mailed it right before she left Washington D.C. No doubt he'd already read the letter. She also sent a letter to Dr. Minson saying that she had to go into hiding but was getting pre-natal care. The last thing she wanted was for the Doctor to tell someone that she wasn't getting pre-natal care and then people using this as an excuse to track her down.

It was rather lonely being in a cabin that could house 6 to 8 people. Seaver had a computer (which couldn't be traced to her) and a cell phone. There was a TV set in the cabin which didn't work. No one would ever think to look for her here. She was at a State Park where few people visited during the winter.

She noticed that the sun was setting and it looked beautiful. Sunsets on the Gulf always looked beautiful. The temperature outside was very cold and it would be a very cold night.

The winter clothing that Seaver had brought along where getting too tight. After eating some microwave popcorn, Seaver settled in for the night. She kept a nightlight on as she had difficulty going to sleep without it.

Seaver had stocked the refrigerator with fresh fruits and vegetables and other healthy foods at Panama City Beach. This was prior to coming to Port St. Joe. About 22 miles away, Port St. Joe has some nice shops and had a couple of seafood restaurants. She had avoided going into town, just in case she came across anyone. Many people she went to high school with still lived in town.

After leaving North Dakota, Seaver and her mother had settled in Port St. Joe. This was 1995, pre-internet period, cell phones were not in wide spread use in the area and her mom figured people here wouldn't recognize them. Both had changed their hair color, style and her mother had had plastic surgery to alter her appearance.

Seaver was in her freshman year of high school. She had repeated the 9th grade to throw people off. She ended up being a cheerleader and popular girl at school, right where she left off. . No one knew about her past and given that people there like to go out boating, fishing or other outdoor activities, they didn't pay too much attention to a North Dakota serial killer or his family. Another thing was the media coverage wasn't like it would be today. The FBI had reconstructed for them fake birth certificates and fake documents.

Her mother told people that her husband had died in a house fire. They had taken the last name of Seaver after reading an article about a man in Minneapolis who died in an industrial accident. The man had the last name of Seaver and had a daughter who was the same age named Ashley. As luck would have it, his wife shared the same name as Ashley's mother.

The next day Seaver went out to a department store in Panama City Beach and bought some new winter clothing. She paid cash for the items, fearing that she might be traced. She was surprised that she'd run into no one she knew from school but then she went out when the stores opened. Her friends wouldn't get out until noon or after noon.

No one in this town knew anything about her past. When she left for college, she didn't really keep in contact with anyone closely even though she was one of the most popular girls in school. She had the fear that someday they would find out the truth. She wasn't going to come to the 10th reunion, but her mother died unexpectedly a couple of weeks before the reunion. So she came to the reunion and like she'd done for years lied about what she was doing.

Many people attended her funeral. On Sunday morning she drove to the St. Joe Public Cemetery where her mother was buried. She got out of the car. It was a very cold morning. No one seemed to be around which was good. She quickly paid her respects and then left.

Two weeks was usually the maximum time one could stay in the cabin but Seaver was allowed to stay an entire month due to the winter being unusually slow. She drove out of the state park not really knowing where she was going. During the month she was there, she contacted no one and by a miracle, no one knew she was in town. The cabins were in a State Park which was about 15 miles from town.

She drove east and ended up North of Daytona Beach. She ended renting an RV. She drove into the new tunnel of the Daytona International Speedway with the RV and her car attached to it. She figured no one would think to look for her at a racetrack. Sever wasn't exactly a NASCAR fan but figured for two weeks she would pretend to be. No one was really looking for her but Seaver felt like people were looking for her all the time.

The next chapter will be about Seaver attending the races at Daytona International Speedway.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't difficult becoming a fake race car fan. Ashley Seaver picked a couple of favorite drivers and bought their merchandise. She looked like a typical race fan at Daytona. She read up on the driver's so when she spoke to people she knew what they were talking about.

She found watching the races to be exciting. The roar of the engines, the cheering crowd, it was great. She decided to call Reid as he most likely was worried sick. The race appeared to be over.

She was surprised he answered her call.

"Ashley, how are you? I've been worried about you. Where are you by the way?"

"Where are you genius boy?"

"I'm in California. How are you feeling?'

"I'm feeling fine."

There was a long silence. Finally Reid had to ask her something that had been on his mind for several weeks.

"Did you get an abortion?"

Another long period of silence.

"No, I didn't get an abortion. I thought about it, yes, but I can't go through with it again. We'll just have to face up to whatever happens, that's all.

The roar of the car going around started again. Seaver thought the Bud Shootout was over but after a break, it had started up again. She started to talk to Reid but neither one could hear each other. He didn't hear her comment. The phone went dead.

She didn't know that Reid had heard the announcer mention the Daytona International Speedway.

It was Sunday morning, the day of the Daytona 500 that Reid arrived in Daytona. He was going to find Seaver if that was the last thing he did. He knew that Seaver was in a rental RV and he knew what it looked like.

After searching for three hours, he finally found her RV. He knocked on the door. Seaver almost fainted when she saw Spencer Reid at her door. The race was about to begin. She invited him in and they had a long chat in between the roar of the race cars. The noise drove Reid crazy.

Seaver realized that she couldn't run away anymore. She had tried to run for 16 years and it didn't work. She couldn't run away from it no matter how hard she tried. She would always be the daughter of a serial killer period.

Dr. Minson was relieved that Seaver didn't have an abortion. Under the circumstances, many women would be tempted to do so give their family backgrounds. Since serial killers families or their children and their outcomes had never really been studied, there's was really no answer to the question that their families or children would become serial killers.

Seaver knew the headlines would come and then did. "Daughter of North Dakota Serial Killer is Pregnant. Father of Baby's mother is Severely Mentally Ill." Another headline asked the question should people from these types of backgrounds have children. And of course it came out that Seaver had had an abortion when she was 16 years old.

Seaver was called to testify in North Dakota on a legislative hearing when the man that killed her father was put on trial. She knew what was going to happen and sure enough it did. The first half hour were questions about her father and questions relating to the case?

"I didn't want to believe my father did this. At first no one in our community believed he did this. He admitted to doing these things and had no remorse or regret about doing so. This was very hard for me, very hard for me. I'm very sorry what my father did to the 19 women he murdered in North Dakota. I apologize to their families, their friends and anyone else he harmed. Said Seaver.

"Ms Seaver, do you know how much suffering your father caused by his actions? My cousin was murdered. Senator Nancy King's sister was murdered. Both of them had small children who never knew their mothers. Never got to know them because of your father. I don't know how your mother or your family didn't know that he was doing these things? How could you not know this was going on?"

It was like 1995 again except this time it was Seaver being questioned instead of her mother.

"Everyone suffered. My family suffered because of his actions. We had to move out of North Dakota. We had to move far away from anyone. I could never have any contact with anyone here for fear of being harmed. My mother lost her job, her friends, everything. We lost our family (they disowned us), our friends, everything. Our house was burned down and my brother suffered serious burns because of it. He later killed himself. How would any of us have known he was doing these things? He did these things when we were at work, or at school or at night when everyone was asleep." Said Seaver who was close to tears.

"Well, Ms. Seaver perhaps it your mother had been more attentive to the home instead of working, perhaps you're father wouldn't have been able to do these things." said Senator Denny.

Seaver remembered him as the man who prosecuted her father. She hated him back in 1995 and she really hated him now. He had said this to her mom and now he was saying it to her. He had viciously attacked her mother on the witness stand.

"My father was a serial killer and if my mother was a stay at home mom he still would have been a serial killer. "

Seaver was about 8 months pregnant and was very uncomfortable sitting in the chair for two hours.

"Daughter of a serial killer. Father of baby's mother is mentally Ill. Wonderful Combination isn't it. Ms. Seaver women like you should never breed. Someone should have sterilized you and your partner's kind a long time ago." said Senator Denny.

It was all Reid could do not to walk up to Senator Denny and punch him in the face. Reid was sitting in the back of the room and he was steaming with anger. This is exactly what the Senator wanted. He loved the attention it gave him. Son of Mentally Ill Mother Punches Senator. Reid knew this is what the Senator wanted him to do. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of it. He looked at Reid but Reid showed no emotion at all.

Senator Denny liked to provoke people into yelling and screaming at him and on occasion trying to clubber him. They looked like raving lunatics while he appeared to be calm as can be. He knew what buttons to push and he had pushed all his buttons. Reid had seen the Senator in action. So had Seaver.

Usually at hearings like this, he would be rebuked or told to cool it. No one said anything. Seaver said she was done, got up and walked out of the room with Reid.

Several prisoners at the Grand Fork Prison watched the hearings on TV. They felt sorry for Seaver, especially the man who masterminded his murder. He was surprised that Seaver felt no hatred towards him.

Senator Nancy King for the first time felt sorry for Seaver. For a long time she felt no sympathy towards the family of the man who took her sister's life. In her mind, they got what they deserved (being run out of town) but she could see that this type of thinking was wrong. Very wrong.

A month later Seaver gave birth to a baby boy. She decided that she would dedicate her life to helping families who had gone through what she had. She was a guest on the Orphah Show discussing what it was like to be the daughter of a serial killer. Very few children of serial killers had ever done this nor had any studies been done on families of serial killers. Her father didn't fit the profile of a typical serial killer's family life.. There was no history of domestic violence in either family. Seaver's father was an only child of older parents who spoiled him and believed he could do no wrong. They strongly rebuked anyone who said their son was a problem. Could do no wrong in their eyes. This usually didn't create a serial killer.

Seaver's father was in the military and had no problems with authority. He was always able to talk his way out of getting into trouble which he did while in the military. Stuff he did though was minor (he didn't get into fights with others but he told things from others), except for being a suspect in the on-base murders of several family pets. Lucky for him, military officials never told these families that they suspected Seaver's father.

While he was a teen and when he was in the military, Seaver's father was a suspect in the torture and murder of several dogs and cats which disappeared and was later found murdered and militated. No action was ever taken against him (he talked his way out of it). This wasn't discovered until after he was arrested for the 19 murders.

Seaver's father had been married for a long time and had two children. The family was stable by all accounts. No domestic violence or emotional abuse although Seaver's mom did tell people there was something about him that she feared but couldn't put her finger on it. Sometimes how he looked at her frightened her even though he never laid a hand on her or abused her verbally.


End file.
